Hive Mind Rough Draft
by Nfreeze876
Summary: When I first started writing, this is what was made. The actual story is MUCH longer but you should see how bad I was on my first cut! Also your should read the actual story, link in the story!


Hive Mind

Bungie's "Destiny" fan fiction

by: Nathan Freeze

Chapter 1

Home Away From Home

3 years after Hive infests Earths Moon

Aboard the scout ship "Plan C"

"There isn't a lot left we can do for the infestation, Wolf" My automatronic ariel drone, Ghost, commented with a forever strange half-human half-A.I voice.

"I know, but one thing we can do is find the missing gaurdians." I waved it away.

i stood on the bridge of my pride and joy, The Plan C scout ship. If you have a faster all-altitude, tele-drop spacecraft, this can shoot it down. The name comes from the code name for if extraterrestrial hostiles a tried to take control of the moon. The plan was to wipe all data and replace with fake data that pointed to Europa, one of jupiters moons, in hope that the forces that took the moon split up so is gaurdians can take it back easier.

Wait, were are my manners? The name is Wolf, and however you got this journal is beyond me, maybe I'm dead or you stole this from my HPNC (Holographic Personal Naval Computer), it's time for you to know the story of the first strike for Moon, our moon.

- [ | ] -

"I' not arguing, but this is crazy" Brick sighed as he pulled his heavy machine gun, the 'Calm Before the Storm'. And magnetized it to his back.

"Better than losing your money betting other fire teams against us" Spark mocked, cleaning her tri-shot magnum, 'The Lonesome Crowd', which she won via. wager that Brick made.

Now you might be wondering, '_Wolf? are you gonna crack a joke then give a strange name for a gun?'_ Nope, and yes. I have a story about my signature weapon, the Dual-Shot, underbarreled, long rifle/shot gun, "Lone Wolf"

2 years ago

Rural America

Before I've met Brick and Spark, I was one of few selected Hunters that searches for and assassinated individuals who've killed gaurdians.

The man I was hunting was as lonesome as me, but also as deadly. His name to everyone was 'Spider' for his traps and "Deadly Sting". He was on the move through a village of dust and debris.

I needed to confirm that he died so I was going to use my steel-cutting holographic knife, so my plan was to hide on the second story of a inn and wait for him to move in jumping range for a easy kill. At least it was going to be, if it wasn't for the sound of a cocked gun next to my head, and the barrel against my helmet.

"Who. The hell. Are you?" A girl threatningly asked, finger on the trigger, panting from exhaustion.

"Wolf, Hunter for the F.O.T.C in sector 2." I slowly turned my head to see a dirty blonde haired girl drenched in water or sweat. Her armor shown easily that she was also a Hunter.

"let go of the knife"

I obliged, and the knife dissepeared,

"turn around"

I obliged,

"Get down"

I obliged, putting my knees to the ground

"Lay down"

I didn't oblige, kicking a leg back and sweeping back hers, and punching onto her as she slammed hard to the ground. I held her arms down and I was about to speak, but bullets rang outside.

I grabbed her weapon and looked outside to see 'Spider' and another man fighting. Spider has already been shot at his bare arms but survival allowed him to hold his own.

Untill two high caliber bullets stopped the rest.

My helmet was ripped out after the release button was pushed, then I got punched in the jaw.

"The names Spark" I heard as I wiped blood off of my lip, "And thanks for saving me with your hit."

After making sure both of our enemies were dead, I took 'Spider's gun as a trophy. Etched on the stock was "Lone Wolf", and a journal found on 'Spider' showed entries about previous owners and how they optimized this weapon.

Alexander Hand-Made Sniper

William Replaced Stock

F.O.T.C Armory Upgraded Scope, Upgraded Clip, Dual-Shot

Hunter Axel Under Barrel Shotgun

Titan Hyper Grip/Bipod under Shoty

* * *

This is the end of my rough draft for "Hive Mind"!

Don't worry, the actual story isn't as poorly written as this

You should check it out here: s/10464841/1/Hive-Mind

Also review this, and the actual story...


End file.
